1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and a method for stabilization control adopting vestibulo-ocular reflex (VOR), and more particularly to a system and a method for stabilization control, which generate a signal corresponding to movement or rotation of a moving object such as a mobile robot using an artificial vestibular apparatus reproducing VOR of a living body, and stably control a predetermined portion of the object in response to the generated signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile robots are widely used for various works such as unmanned guard replacing humans. For such a mobile robot to accomplish a work, the robot should have a driving unit which allows the robot to move or rotate. Also, a vision system for obtaining image signals from outside is one of the essential functions of the mobile robot such that the mobile robot may recognize or trace a specific object.
However, since the driving unit and the vision system are connected to the same body, a target to be recognized by the vision system may deviate from an input range of the vision system if the driving unit makes a rotation or a portion where the vision system is positioned is rotated. In addition, even when a target does not deviate, blurring may occur in the image signal obtained by the vision system, which deteriorates an object recognition rate and accuracy of the vision system.